Team Revival: Dark Omen
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Team Revival is back, and they've settled on Alola, but all is not well in the region they know. What is the mystery coming yet to unfold?


We join team revival in the Alola Region as they are finishing a well deserved project.

"And with that...it is...done!" Connor said hammering in the final nail as a newly built house stood in Hau'oli City on Melemele Island. "Our base."

Team Revival Leader

Former Mercenary for Universal Government

Connor Trav

"Whoo… can you believe it took this long? And to think we all voted we wanted to put our base in alola while we do operations." betty said.

Ace Pilot

Betty Turbo

"I still cant believe that we got the support from Melemele to build the house." Morph said.

"Uh, Morph? We didn't exactly get all the materials from them." Connor said.

"Oh, right. My bad." Morph said with a silly look.

Parasite/Enhanced Mutant Hybrid

Morph

"At least this way we can do operations on Alola while getting missions from other worlds." Mustang said.

Colonel of the Amestrian Military

Flame Alchemist

Roy Mustang

"Provided of course we can do both." Hawkeye said carrying a load of supplies.

Lieutenant of the Amestrian Military

Riza Hawkye

"Thats kind of the idea, isnt it?" Brandish said bluntly.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to carry supplies to? Where'd they go?" Morph said.

"Oh, they're still here." Brandish said as she used her magic to enlarge them. "Here, take them inside."

"Ooof!" Morph said crushed a bit as they were grown a bit too much. "Too big, too big! Brandish!" she said.

"You can handle it." she said.

Former member of the Spriggan 12

Country Demolisher

Brandish U

Connor leapt down from the house. "Nice digs, huh Marshadow? You'll get used to this in no time."

Marshadow then rose from Betty's shadow. "It's nice...I guess." it said.

"Whoa! Man, its freaky when you do that…" Connor said.

The Gloomdweller Pokemon

Marshadow

"Speaking of getting used to it, Things have changed in the alola region, haven't they?" Betty said.

"Not really. They're still the same in this place. But...it does feel boring here. Not much has happened since the events of Aether Paradise and the Ultra Beast Invasion." Connor said.

"At least we don't have to worry about the Elements destroying everything anymore. They've got new lives everywhere." Morph said.

"Yeah, i'm happy for them. And… no more government for us. I have the official notice a day ago. A Dismissal from service. I feel a relaxing wave in before our…" Connor said as the light vanished for a moment before returning. "Grasp?"

"So much for normal and boring." Betty said.

"Yeah, who turned off the lights in the sky?" Morph asked.

"One things for sure, it isnt normal. The light vanished for a moment and then returned." Brandish said. "I think this is an omen."

"Yeah, but… we don't even know what it alludes to." Connor said.

"Well, there have been reports of strange people coming and going on Poni." Morph said.

"Guess thats one thing we should check out. Lets go to Poni and ask about those people." Connor said.

After catching a boat, they arrived on Poni Island as they spotted people in strange suits talking with the locals for a bit before heading inland.

"Who were those guys?" Connor said.

"Not sure. But they definitely aren't from Alola." Betty said.

"Should we follow them?" Marshadow asked.

"Well they're up to something, i can tell that much. Wed better catch up and ask them what theyre doing." Connor said.

"It looks like they were heading inland, probably to the Altar of the Sunne." Mustang said.

"Sunne and Moone, Mustang. Its the Altar of the Sunne and Moone." Hawkeye corrected.

They followed the two strangers to the altar as they spied on them.

"It seems this world of Alola suffered a short eclipse before the light returned." said a young girl in armor.

"Then that would mean we cannot contain it for much longer. It's searching for a world with the most light." said a man in armor.

"That doesnt sound good." Connor said.

"Something they cannot contain, and its looking for a world with the most light? Thats bad news, and i have a hunch they know something we dont." Betty said.

"Megalo Tower can't hold it for much longer. We'll have to find another Alola and find a trainer that can defeat it." the man said.

"I'll get our Lunala ready." the girl said.

"Okay, now this is just weird, theres only one Lunala i know, and its with the blue guy." Connor said.

"These two have questions we need answered. Lets see about asking them." Mustang said.

The group camoe out of cover and approached the two suits. "Hey! Just what do you two mean by something you cant contain and it wants to look for a world with a lot of light. That kinda talk is suspicious around here, you know, and you're not locals." connor said tipping his hat.

"Huh. Guess we were attracting attention." the girl said.

"Yes. As I recall, it's common to have battles in this world when beliefs of difference collide." the man said getting out a strange ball. "Go, Poipole!" he said as out came a purple creature with a pin like horn on its head.

"Ah! Whats that thing?!" Morph said.

"Im getting no data on it. Must be a new Ultra beast we dont know about. We'll just call it what they do for now." Hawkeye said.

"Poipole, use Poison Jab!" the man said as the creature lunged at Connor.

"Whoa!" Connor said dodging. "Hey, we weren't ready! Besides, a battle starts when both trainers have their pokemon out!"

"Really? Then where is yours?" he asked.

"Marshadow, youre up!" Betty said as Marshadow jumped out of her shadow and faced Poipole.

(Cue: Battle! Ultra Recon Squad- Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon)

"Poipole, use Poison Jab on Mashadow!" the man said as Poipole lunged at Marshadow.

"Dodge it Marshadow, and then use Close Combat!" Betty said as Marshadow dodged and attacked Poipole up close.

"Perfect. Use Toxic!" the man said as Poipole smiled as it launched a purple sludge on Marshadow.

"Marshadow!" Betty said.

"You okay, buddy?" Connor said.

"Im fine… i think." Marshadow said before screaming in pain as he glowed purple for a moment.

"Your pokemon is Poisoned. Poipole...attack with Venoshock!" the man said.

"I can still do this…" Marshadow said nearly dodging the attack but still taking damage.

"Hmm… a resilent one, isnt he?" the man said. "But its futile." he said as the attack landed as Marshadow screamed in pain.

"I didn't think Venoshock was so powerful." Brandish said.

"The power doubles if the target is poisoned." Hawkeye said.

"Now then, are you willing to surrender now? You shouldnt have interfered with our business." the man said as Poiple smiled wickedly.

"We had every right to though. If this island has a problem, its our problem, and we dont turn away from anything we hear about. So like it or not, we arent giving up until we get some answers!" Connor said.

"Poor child...this is not something you should concern yourself with." he said calling back Poipole.

"Okay. Lunala...now is the time." the girl said sending out a Lunala as it opened an Ultra Wormhole.

"If youre smart… for get everything you witnessed. Youre not who we seek to stop the threat that will consume your world." the mans said as they walked into the wormhole.

"Oh no you dont… get back here!" Connor said running after them.

"No Connor, wait!" Betty said as the group ran after him into the worm hole as it closed. They found themselves in a strange tunnel as it travelled what seemed like hundreds of worlds as Connor and them gripped onto Lunala.

"Are you crazy? You don't even have protective suits." the girl said.

"We need to lose them in a wormhole before they get hurt." the man said.

"It never stopped them before when they did it… why cant we do it?" Connor said.

"Them? Who are they talking about?" the man asked.

"Tell us...what is going on! We demand answers!" Connor said as they saw a wormhole coming up as the man walked up to Connor.

"Necrozma." he said stepping on Connor's hand forcing him to let go as his team fell through a nearby wormhole.

WHen they awoke, they found themselves in a strange place.

"Where are we?" Betty asked.

"Im not sure. But wherever we are…" Connor said as they found themselves back on Melemele. "We're home?"

"I don't think so. Look." Mustang said pointing to the spot where the base was supposed to be, showing nothing there.

"Our base...where is it?" Morph asked.

"That man mentioned an alternate Alola...I guess this is what he meant. A parallel universe." Mustang said.

"Looks like it…" Connor said as he thought back to what the man said. "Necrozma huh? I'm not sure what's going on...but I think some crazy crud's about to happen in this...parallel Alola."

What has become of our Team Revival? And what sort of mysteries will unfold in this Parallel Alola Region? All these answers when we come out with…

Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon.


End file.
